


The reaction we never got

by Pupuni



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupuni/pseuds/Pupuni
Summary: Chloe decided to move to New York.She was moving with her mother that very day, leaving everything she knew behind.And how did Sabrina find this out?Not by text message or phone call and certainly not by a face to face meeting.She had discovered the way the rest of them had discovered, when Chloe announced it out loud from the top of a helicopter.Set in malediktator.





	The reaction we never got

Sabrina was sitting alone in the cafeteria, messing with her food with her fork and resting her head on her hands. The cafeteria was full of voices of people eating and talking, but Sabrina didn’t feel like eating anything.

She looked around, everyone sat with their friends or other people they knew.

Most of the girls in her class sat together at one table and talked about their day.

Only Sabrina sat alone, unnoticed.

And if there was something Sabrina hated, it was to be alone.

Yes, she was used to spending the day by herself sometimes, like when Chloe were sick but this time it was different.

Because it was her fault.

Why did she have to laugh at Chloe's film? Why couldn’t she just shut up?

You'd think she'd learn until now to keep her opinions to herself, after all the times she had made Chloe angry but no, she laughed like everyone else.

And now Chloe left the classroom in the middle of class and who knows when she'll be back?

It can’t be too long, can it? Chloe got mad before but she always went back to usual eventually.

Sabrina's thoughts were interrupted when she saw her good friend standing on the edge of a helicopter.

She ran with the rest of the students to the yard to see what was going on.

Chloe was there, she was smiled a smug, fake smile. From the type of smiles that says ‘I am way better than all of you'. She held a megaphone and announced:

"hey there losers! I am heading to New York with my mom! I’m leaving you all behind in your pathetic little school and your pathetic little city! bye-bye!” while tossing away papers and then flew away.

There was a shocked silence as everyone tried to digest what they just heard.

Then the silence broke with the greatest cheer the school has ever known.

Everyone hugged and laughed and and danced.

Just Sabrina still stood there, frozen. Her eyes got filled with tears.

One of the papers was still in her hands, a picture of Chloe sticking her tongue out to the camera, standing next to the statue of liberty.

Then, she earned the ability to move again, and run away as fast as she could while crying.

How, how, how could this have happened? Chloe can’t leave! she can’t!

Chloe has always been there, always! there were Best Friends Forever, Chloe can’t just go away!

Chloe has always been there and if there was no Chloe….how can there be Sabrina?

Sabrina anxiously called Chloe.

_Please...Please...answer, please say you were joking, please answer the phone._

But there was no answer.

She immediately tried again, over and over and when this didn’t work she sent her text messages, full of errors because of the way her hands were shaking and her sight was blurry from tears.

She didn’t know how long she sat there before looking away from her phone, just to see everyone were having a party.

All of them were together, rejoicing about the same thing that made Sabrina feel like the world was ending.

She felt very small that moment.

Sabrina looked away from the other kids.

Stupid! Useless! God, she is so useless! she had one friend and she had to ruin that too! and now Chloe’s gone and she’s all alone.

All by herself.

Sitting next to an empty sit in class.

Eating alone in the cafeteria.

Staying alone in her home while her dad’s at work.

Lonely

Insignificant

**Invisible.**

All because she couldn’t stand by her friend’s side when she needed her!

She really didn’t deserve frien-

Sabrina’s train of thoughts got cut when she felt something touches her shoulder.

She jumped and screamed.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok, Sabrina!” Said Adrien and raised his hands calmly. “it’s me, I heard the news. Are you alright?”

She sniffed, Adrien took that as an answer.

“I know, it’s terrible Chloe is leaving, and so suddenly too.” He shook his head.

Sabrina found her voice again, “ho-how can she do this? how can she just...leave?” she asked. “What about school? what about her dad? what about ladybug?” _what about me?_   She wanted to add.

“I know how you feel, Chloe is important to me too, she used to be my only friend.”

Sabrina looked at him with surprise. _Only friend?_

Sabrina heard countless times from Chloe how good friends they were in their childhood when Adrien was homeschooled and how important they are for each other.

But she never imagined Adrien had no other friends (just like her).

“But everyone in the school love you! And you are so famous and important, you must have thousands of fans just in Paris!”

He smiled a little sad smile “fans aren’t really friends, you know. They don’t even really know me. And until I came here I never had the chance to get to know anyone else around my age.”

“But...you have so many friends now. Nino and Marinette and Chloe and...everyone in the class.”

Adrien paused for a moment and said “you know, when I just came here, no one wanted to be my friend because I was with Chloe. I would have stayed this way if Nino wouldn’t have decided to give me a chance. I think it’s about time someone would offer this chance to you.”

“Sabrina Raincomprix,” Adrien offered his hand in a complete nerdy, yet warm and charming gesture: “would you like to me my friend?”

She snored and then took his hand, her giggles turned into sobs.

“What’s wrong? did I say something bad?” he asked her concerned.

Sabrina wiped away her tears. “No...it’s just that, I never thought anyone would ever want to be my friend but Chloe… I never thought I was worth noticing.”

"What? of course you are! and I only regret not doing this sooner.”

“Do you really mean it?” she asked. 

“Totally, you aren’t going to stay alone even if Chloe is in New York, you can count on me Sabrina.”

“Thank you Adrien…”

Adrien just smiled as he started walking out of school, followed by Sabrina.

“Say, do you like anime?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sabrina's best and only friend was about to leave and we never saw how Sabrina reacted to it.
> 
> I fixed this.


End file.
